Don't Let the Stars Get In Your Eyes
by If Wishes Were Blue Skies
Summary: MaterLightning humanized angstyfluff. Upon Lightning's return back to town for the first time after the big race, Mater is unsure how to express how much he missed him while he was away.


A/N: I come bearing more humanized fanfiction, omg! XD I just can't help it, I've taken quite a liking to writing them this way. 'Course it's always better with them as cars, but tis always fun to be creative. and I had to write this little peice of sort-of angsty/fluff. don't ask me where I got the idea for this, I really don't know. I was just thinking about the little tension that Mater might feel upon Lightning's first return back to town (besides what you see at the end of the film with the helicopter n' such XD). since I'm dead-determined that if Mater really did have feelings for Lightning, he realized them when he got taken away by the media people n' such. So I figured Lightning's first night back would be interesting, aha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cars, or any of the characters.

-------------------

---------

-------------------

"Don't Let the Stars Get In Your Eyes"

by If Wishes Were Blue Skies

-------------------

---------

-------------------

It was Lightning McQueen's first night back in Radiator Springs, a full two days after he had left. He had had to stay in California for a while to make sure repairs on his racecar had gone over well, sign on with Rust-eze for next season, a lot of legal stuff. But the entire time he was wishing he could go back to the town and the people in it that he had come to love so much. He hadn't had a chance to see any of them in those two days either, so when he finally did come back to town, needless to say he was ecstatic to see them all again. As were they. So much, in fact, that they had decided to throw a party for him in town that night. It wasn't much; a barbeque in the afternoon, and fireworks once it was dark. But it meant the world to Lightning.

He had spent most of the day with Sally and Mater, the three of them just walking around, talking to each other and everyone else.

It was all being held out at Willy's Butte, just since there was a lot of room out there. There were tables set up here and there with food out on them, as well as a large DJ station from which loud and cheery country music was emitting from. Ramone was in charge of music at the moment, and was having the quite the time with it, Lightning noticed with a smirk.

Though throughout all of this, Lightning couldn't help but notice that Mater just didn't look like he was having all that much fun. Usually the older man would be gallivanting around, having a grand old time, but at the moment he was sticking alongside Lightning and Sally, actually going quiet for a few minutes at a time. It was bothering Lightning, and he didn't know why. Sure, the guy was his friend and he was a little concerned, but something else nagged at him. He kept looking over at Mater when he knew he wasn't paying attention, trying to pick up on what it might be that was supposedly bothering him, but no go. So Lightning just decided to let it go for now, maybe ask him about it later.

It grew dark out quickly, time passing by in the blink of an eye. The sky had gone from sunset orange and red to nightfall blue and purple. People had started using the space in front of the DJ station as a sort of dance floor, quite a few people dancing to the fast-paced music. At one point, Sally grabbed hold of Lightning's hand and ran out with the rest of them, laughing. Normally, Lightning probably would've passed on the dancing, but at the moment he was having too much fun to care. Even Mater had found himself a dance partner when Flo came up and asked if he wanted to dance, since Ramone was over in charge of the music. He had chuckled and accepted in a friendly manner, but as Lightning watched him… he still caught that off-ness about him.

As he danced with Sally, Lightning couldn't help but keep glancing over at Mater and Flo and _still _seeing something odd in the way Mater was acting. It was almost as if he wanted to do something, or just wanted something in particular… and didn't want to show it. He was doing a pretty good job of hiding it too, Lightning noticed. He had a feeling no one else at all had picked up on it, because he looked just about as cheerful as he always was, yet… not entirely where it should be. Lightning wanted to do something about it, but what?

He thought for a moment, and then an idea came to mind. It was a little out of the ordinary, but he was almost positive it would cheer his friend up some. Purposely, Lightning took the lead in his dance with Sally, moving the best he could while still keeping in time with the upbeat music, over toward Mater and Flo. The closer they got, though, Lightning noticed the serious look on Mater's face. Flo was saying something to him that he couldn't hear, and Mater was looking downward at the ground. Lightning and Sally were almost right next to them when he barely heard Mater say, "Naw, I just couldn't that, Flo. He's too happy right now…"

Lightning raised an eyebrow at the statement, wondering what in the world he could be talking about. But he shrugged it off as another song began over the speakers, a little bit quicker than the last one. He stopped moving, and Sally asked him what was wrong.

Lightning smiled in apology to her and half-shouted above the music, "I gotta go do something."

She looked confused, but just nodded and let go of him. Lightning then went over to Mater and Flo, and tapped the dark skinned woman on the shoulder. She looked back at him as Lightning put a hand around Mater's wrist.

"Sorry Flo, but I'm stealing your dance partner," he told her with a joking smile. Her and Mater exchanged a quick glance, and then she smiled, letting go of his hands, which Lightning took in his. All the while Mater didn't know what to say or do, a little shocked to do anything.

Flo laughed. "Fine! _You_ dance with him then!" she shouted at him as they began stepping in time with the music away from her. Lightning smiled at her and said back, "Hey, I got my guy!"

Lightning didn't catch the blush that had appeared on Mater's face.

So the two of them danced together, and it had taken a couple seconds, but Lightning finally sensed that he had gotten what he wanted out of it. The grin on Mater's face was real to him now, and when he started laughing, it didn't sound hollow. Though now…

Lightning couldn't help but notice how close he was to his friend. Sure, they were dancing so they were going to be close to one another, but at that moment, their bodies were pressed well against each other's, arms around each other's waists, and arms outstretched with one another's in a sort-of tango-like position, hands held together and fingers intertwined. Lightning felt himself begin to blush, but tried to shake it off. He just continued to enjoy the fun he was having, jumping up and down to the music, laughing and having a good time.

Moments later, the song ended on a sudden note, and not even a few seconds afterward, someone had began setting off fireworks into the starry sky. The two of them stopped dancing, but still hung onto each other, Mater's arm around Lightning's back, and Lightning had moved his arms to wrap around to Mater's shoulder that was opposite of him.

Neither of them broke their hold until quite a few minutes after the firework show. Sally had rejoined them at some point, and Lightning hadn't even noticed until after it was over. She had smiled at him in a way that said she was proud of him, and he just guessed it was in response to helping to cheer Mater up. Lightning now knew that he wasn't the only one who had caught it.

About half an hour later, the party was over. The music stopped playing, lights turned out, and everyone was walking back to town. Once again, Sally, Lightning, and Mater were all together, and just decided to walk each other back to their houses. Sally's was the first one they passed, and with a quick kiss on the cheek for Lightning and wave to Mater, she went inside of her house.

Mater and Lightning walked in silence down the sidewalk toward the Cozy Cone, where Lightning had no choice but to stay for now, until he found a permanent home in town. He glanced over at Mater once, who was staring out in front of him, but Lightning suddenly noticed the off-ness about him again. He figured now was the best time, if any, to ask him about it, and was going to until he realized that they had made it to their destination.

They stopped walking, and the silence remained. It was starting to get uncomfortable, so Lightning decided to say something.

"Well, I… I guess I talk to you tomorrow, then?" he said with a small smile. Mater looked a little unsure of what to say for a moment, but then smiled as well and nodded with a, "Yeah, of course."

Lightning didn't reply, but just nodded at him, and began walking away to his motel room. He wanted to say something else to his friend, or at least ask what was bothering him, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to.

He still felt like he should turn around and say something before Mater left as he put his card key in the slot on the door and opened it up. He hesitated for a moment, staring at the empty room, but then sighed and walked in. Then he heard the quick footsteps behind him.

Turning around, he was a little surprised to see Mater run up to the doorway. For a moment, neither of them moved or said anything. Lightning was a little confused as to why Mater had come up to the room, though a little happy that he had. He took a step toward him.

"Mater?" he voiced.

Mater looked on at him for a moment before speaking, "Lightnin', I…" but then he trailed off. He looked down at the floor for a moment with a frustrated look on his face. Then he looked back up, and walked inside of the room and over to Lightning. Something close to determination and need shone in his eyes, and all Lightning could do was stare blankly into them.

Mater opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Then he suddenly looked a little forlorn, as if he were suddenly upset about something. Lightning didn't know what in the world to do, he had never seen someone behave this way before.

The older man raised his hand upward, and gently touched Lightning's arm. Lightning flinched a little under the contact, but didn't do anything in response. For some reason he was unable to move or do anything at all. Though at the same time, he knew that he was making some kind of choice to stay still and _not_ do anything.

Seconds passed like hours, and Mater had begun to move even closer to his friend, steadily closing in on any space that was between them. And still, Lightning did nothing but stare at Mater, his heart thumping wildly in his chest.

At some point, Lightning's subconscious realized what it was that was about to happen. If Mater kept coming closer, and Lightning didn't pull away, then… but for a reason completely out of reach from him, Lightning couldn't' bring himself to turn away. Something inside of him kept reminding him that Mater was the first one to show kindness to him, the first one to give him a real friend, the first one to make him feel truly happy… the one person who had given him so many things. And this is what kept Lightning from moving.

Lightning then instinctively let his eyes flutter shut, and he tilted his head upward, waiting for Lord only knew what. He didn't even know what he was doing, and didn't feel like he was acting in the right state of mind. Something else far beyond his knowledge was controlling him and his every move.

But the contact that was made wasn't the thing Lightning had expected. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, enveloping him in comfortable warmth. He opened his eyes abruptly to find himself in Mater's embrace, who was holding onto the younger man as thought he would dissolve into thin air if he let go.

"I'm… just so glad you're back," Mater's voice whispered in his ear. It was soothing to Lightning, to hear Mater say that. Something about it made him feel so… loved.

Lightning wanted to return the hug, but before he was able to, Mater pulled away. His hand lingered on Lightning's shoulder for a moment more, and with one last look at him, Mater turned and left the room.

----------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

so whattcha think? I really hate the ending there, I think it's way too abrupt. but you know... I was thinking of maybe continuing this :O -gasp!- but I'm really unsure, it's just a thought. especially since if I were to do another chaptered Cars story, I'd really wanna do one with them as cars. but like I said, I dunno. ahaha, what do you guys think? It's always lovely to know:D


End file.
